User talk:Bramblefire3118
Welcome to my (Brams') talkpage, ! If you wish to leave a message, click on the 'Leave Message' button to the right, and then send your message to me! I will endeavor to reply the next time I'm on. C: Archives Archive I - Feb. 10 2014 to Feb. 9 2015 Archive II - Feb. 10 2015 to June 25 2015 Archive III - June 25 2015 to Aug. 29 2015 Archive IV - Aug. 30 2015 to Nov. 8 2015 Archive V - Nov. 8 2015 to Feb. 7 2016 Archive VI - Feb. 12 2016 to Feb. 11 2017 well hello there *waves* yeah you're right that thing is old... i'll bring it up with wetty and ask if there's any specific way she wants it cleaned out but if not, i'll let you know because i'm getting pretty busy and if you have the time, i trust you enough to do it :P but thanks for letting me know and i'll tell you what wetty says c: "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' wetty says that the stuff on the adoption page should probably be archieved and maintain the same format as it is currently in and you've been given permission to do it c: "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' yeah an archive could work admins stopped answering those requests long before i became staff and i found that adopting is easier when you message the user instead "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' lol like school sadly but thanks for doing this <3 "To the stars who listen--and the dreams that are answered." -- Rhysand, ''A Court of Mist and Fury'' B-Bramble I just read something off your sigs page OMG IS THIS REAL??!! Are you - from NZ? or Aussie? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NZ THEN I AM TOO!!!! (no one saw that) 03:28, February 27, 2017 (UTC) NZ IS THE BEST 03:50, February 27, 2017 (UTC) I'd ask which part u live in but hey! That's no my business 03:59, February 27, 2017 (UTC) -shuffles into your corner- socializing is hard and I'm terrible at it. anyway, heya c: 11:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) hey brams? I got nothin' to do wanna came to the chat? I am Fire I am Free fully expected, m'dear, fully expected. 20:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) oo, shiny new user page, high goddess :o Your word is the only thing you can [[:Burn Them All|'keep']] ''and'' [[:Fallen Star|'give']] at the same time. 01:15, March 18, 2017 (UTC) gonna finish the review on pumpkin moon? no rush. HOPES AND DREAMS when did you start speaking with the moon, bro? it's been a bit since i saw anyone up there - or at least someone who wanted to speak with it, all of those people are on the dark side of the moon >.< 14:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) they're all on the dark side of the moon, where they froze unless they were storks, at least ones like me, or aliens, like some people but seriously when did you start speaking with the moon? I'm awfully curious 22:39, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey Brams! How's life in New Zealand? (You are in New Zealand, right? I'm pretty positive.) Are you working on any fanfic currently? I'd love to check it out. BuzzySEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAGER!Bee 16:02, April 24, 2017 (UTC) wikia's new layout irks me. anyway, remember this thing? because we should totally continue it 09:56, April 27, 2017 (UTC) pumpkin moon? i might edit it today. OrnithLOLogy wow i just noticed your siggie is my main character's main quote ermagerd. and i understand. i'm aiming to finish it with 25 chapters and a sneak peak so there might be more. OrnithLOLogy i was just looking through my story challenge blog and I didn't realize Clan or Freedom was your entry like it just randomly hit me and I was like "OH I'VE SEEN THAT TITLE" yeah XD there's no meaning to this message LOL I see all of you, Rhys. And there is not one part that I do not love with everything that I am. -Feyre Want to be in my fanfic? You have been chosen to be part of a fanfic I will write! If you want to have your character in my will-be-written fanfic(I will write it once I have enough people), please fill out the form below. If you don't want to, tell me. No hard feelings if you don't want to be in it! FORMEdit 1. What is your character's name? 2. What is your character's appearance? 3. What Clan is your character in(ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan)? Thanks! Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 00:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) You're added! I will send you the link to the fanfic once it's started. Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 11:05, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Vani(Pumpkin)reminded me cats also needed a personality. You can tell me yours, but if you want me to chose it, then just tell me that you want me to chose it. Either way, you have to tell me something. Thanks! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 11:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I have started the fanfic! Link: Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it! Enjoy this fanfic! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 01:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then! Here's the link: Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it! Enjoy the fanfic! Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 11:19, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Re Oh yeah I remember seeing you around some. ~Ginger high goddess! *bows* i have arrived to inform you that Thinking Out Loud was nominated for Best Fits Song (Songfic) in WFWA, and therefore you must comment on one story written by an active user you've never met. the deadline is july 9! Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:46, July 4, 2017 (UTC) oh WHOOPS i forgot that you're in another hemisphere if you need, i could take care of your comment. focus on school, my child. Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 17:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC) focus on life, not a website about talking cats haha. i'll comment for you Bandage your wounds or let them fester- it's your choice. 05:09, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I know that you and Patch have wanting for Ginger from MOW to rewrite Rogue. Well, she's done it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage]] is resistance to [[Series: As An Apprentice|fear.]] 11:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) BRAMS :D i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 14:16, July 11, 2017 (UTC) bRAMS *hugs brams* i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 19:41, July 11, 2017 (UTC) lol remember this? i'll work on it (i think it was my turn??) and i just really want to finish it haha i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 03:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC) hi so actually we're allowed to delete talk page messages without archiving them. i know other wikis such as warriors wiki don't allow it but we as a staff team can't really see why you shouldn't. your talk page is your page so it's really okay. just to let you know :) "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms yeah i know what you mean since it can be seen as rude for deleting people's messages to you but in the end it's still technically you're page but thanks for understanding "the world will be saved and remade by dreamers" --empire of storms O lord i am so sorry i just now saw your message from like a month ago. what's up brambs? 15:45, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Ah, school sucks. I'm not back yet but im dreading it already lol. 03:09, July 26, 2017 (UTC) oh man school's a slow start. especially trying to get back into it. Focus on your work and good luck lol! ^^ 01:44, July 27, 2017 (UTC) hi brams! i'm good c: i just got back from visiting family a couple days ago and i'm actually moving soon (my family is moving to georgia) and then a couple weeks after that i'm moving again (this time to college by myself) but for now i'm mostly relaxing c: how are you? i've missed talking to you! i've had very little internet access for the past month or so and it's been rough you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 13:57, August 1, 2017 (UTC) the 24th is move in day and classes start the following monday c: aww i'll bet :c do you have a lot of tests right now? you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 22:05, August 1, 2017 (UTC) thank you! right now my major is biology. i might change it but i'm probably going to stick within the sciences. good luck on all your exams! i haven't had to worry about learning for a couple months, i gotta learn how to get back into the school mindset you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 18:32, August 3, 2017 (UTC) yeah i'm actually considering switching my major to chem cause i took AP chem (like a college level chemistry class) in senior year and i really liked it! it's physics that i'm really dreading taking in college cause high school physics was bad enough for me you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 15:08, August 4, 2017 (UTC) cough cough pumpkin moon cough cough HOPES AND DREAMS 13:33, October 28, 2017 (UTC) thanks for alerting me! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 16:34, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Secret Santa! http://bramsgift.wikia.com/wiki/Delivery Happy Holidays! thank you for informing me! i did as you suggested bc it's never a good idea to let warriors wiki get mad at us haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov This is going to sound really stupid, but don't judge me. I haven't been on for a full month yet. I would really like to create a blog to celebrate my almost one month on Wikia anniversary, but IDK how. Can you help with that? --BramblestarvsAshfur (talk) 14:48, January 21, 2018 (UTC) i am one day early in my timezone but not in yours. HAPPY FOURTH WIKIVERSARY BRO, IT'S BEEN A GOOD FOUR YEARS AND I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR MOST OF THEM you're not using the birthday sig i gave you but you have one that looks cool so i'm not sure if i'll code anything new for you this time 'round... bUT STILL ENJOY IT -- 10:45, February 9, 2018 (UTC) yeah i don't think that's allowed so i messaged them. uhh i have horrible memory so in three days if it isn't changed into a fanfic, can you message me again so i can delete them like i said i would if no changes were made? i'm going to forget by tmrw haha thanks for informing me btw! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov i can't actually ban them straight out since i haven't issued a warning and i have to follow protocol, but i've given them the warning and if this happens again it'll lead to banning don't worry about it haha if it's important, i'd rather get a bunch of messages than let something clutter up the wiki "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov okay thanks! yeah message me if anything happens i skim the activity so i rarely open up the stuff to see what's really going on so i might miss it "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Thank you for your welcome and advice, Bramblefire! I have one question: how do I upload pictures onto my page from my computer or phone? Whenever I try to add one, it goes to something weird that doesn't even load completely. --Lilacsong1 (talk) 20:55, February 12, 2018 (UTC)Lilacsong1 Thank you for help uploading pictures! Now I can add any avatars I make! --Lilacsong1 (talk) 20:49, February 14, 2018 (UTC) lOOK I MADE A NEW SIG FOR MYSELF I LIKE THIS ONE A LOT -- 03:21, March 1, 2018 (UTC) hey this is random and all but your profile looks great also hi how're you doing i'm willing to walk in darkness if it keeps humans in the light -- our dark duet 00:51, March 20, 2018 (UTC) lmao i'm only a freshman and i'm already so sick of hs gl tho broski <3 who are you in the dark? 19:27, March 24, 2018 (UTC) hello! are you free rn? can you pop on chat maybe? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov lol, yup, an empty talkpage, you never see that from me. I'm super proud of this sig but now I want to change it agh, good job me. -- 02:18, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I’ll make sure to do that. --Almondheart (talk) 20:41, April 16, 2018 (UTC) hi. sooo 1. can you please get rid of my other tv show? 2. here is something so i can get a new tv show Name: Eternity Genre: Adventure? What day: Friday Summary: Rivers is a loner who has nothing to care for, and no loyalties to anyone. That is, until he meets Daisy. Together, these loners embark on a long journey to find a new home, a new group, and new loyalties. Will their love be enough to keep this rubber duckie afloat? Level: everybody Activity: active, everyday unless i say i won't so please yeh ty brams HOPES AND DREAMS 00:34, May 14, 2018 (UTC) ahh thank you for catching that "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 20:59, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Hello. You may remember leaving a message on my talk page informing me that I editing a story when it is prohibited to do so. Let me just say sorry. I went to the 'Help us grow Warriors Fanfiction! GET STARTED' page One of the articles under the 'PROOFREAD THESE ARTICLES' heading was Dark Cries. I decided to proofread it. Later, I received your message and decided to explain my actions. Apologies for any inconvenience. ⋰ɩɪɩʏƾʈąɼ⋱[[User Talk:XXLilystarXx|''Mistakes are good, I should know!]] 20:18, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you still planned on being on WAW? 16:06, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Patch told me to ask you as if you weren't coming back, I was gonna have one of my cats be leader for Cave and keep your characters as past high rankers or something. 18:33, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Its not active at the moment but we hope it will be. I'm fixing up the design and such. I can leave a link but you can always google it too. 20:18, August 11, 2018 (UTC) I ean shouldn't you have the link since you were an active member of it? but anyway here it is - yolo. Also if your keeping your high ranks, if you didn't have an apprentice planned could I possibly own Leafsedge's successor? 21:01, August 11, 2018 (UTC) If you have a discord, maybe you could join a GC with me and Patch? If not I can pull up the chat. 21:53, August 11, 2018 (UTC) I sent a request, I'll make the dm once you approve it. 22:35, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Brams! Can you delete this for me? Thanks! -- 21:29, August 14, 2018 (UTC) sHOOT I'M LATE HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YOU LEGAL ADULT -- 21:58, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Brams! I was wondering if I can start a new TV show. Here’s the form for it: Name: Imperfectly Lovely What is the genre? Action, adventure, romance, mystery What day will the series air? Thursday. Synopsis: Cloverpaw is an apprentice of SunClan, a perfect and orderly society of cats. No one rebels, no one asks questions, and everyone follows the rules. Peace has ruled the forest of SunClan as long as Cloverpaw has been alive. Until his initiation. At this time, an enemy emerges—calling themselves MoonClan—and challenge SunClan and their ways. War soon starts, and Cloverpaw is in the middle of it. Then something changes in him. This change drastically turns his world upside-down, and Cloverpaw and his friends begins to realize that MoonClan isn’t the real enemy. And it’s up to Cloverpaw and his friends to save the forest. Maturity Level: PG-13 How Active are you? I hope to be active everyday c: That’s it. See you around! -- 22:29, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! -- 23:03, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ah yeah stormver told me and i just saw it! rip i didn't think to check to see if it might have been approved before but thanks for letting me know/taking care of it :) "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov it’s fine. We all are busy, aren’t we? Anyways, thanks for putting it up. See ya around! :D -- 00:06, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey Brams!! I was wondering if you could make me a new siggy. Idk how to code XD Can you make the siggy with this phrase: “He loved you. He loved you, and he admired you, even when you fought.”? You can make the siggy however but with that phrase Thank you so much! C’ya -- 13:04, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Okay, that’s fine. And you can use whatever fo the siggy, but just use the quote that I told you about in the first message. For the colors, can you make it red and blue? Those are my fave colors rn c: And thank you so much!! I’ve had an amazing day so far. Thank you! <3 -- 20:00, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!! By the way, have you finished my siggy yet? (It’s completely fine if you haven’t I was just wondering XD) Thank you again! Byeee c: -- 12:56, October 31, 2018 (UTC) It’s okay you forgot XD. Thank you!! -- 17:11, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey brams! I just realized that two days ago, this user changed this page 's title to what it is now (it used to be over 3000 kittypet names) and i am very much assuming that they didn't have permission to do so... i tried undoing it but it still remained that way and i'm not sure if you guys want me to rename it so i just left it up to you guys :D You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 12:32, November 4, 2018 (UTC) alright thanks! You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 21:56, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi Bramblefire. I am okay with Loveheart adopting Silverstream’s new life, and if you could let her know that would be great. Thank you! ~Drawing Person--Drawing Person (talk) 15:00, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey Brams! How’s my siggy coming along? -- 16:50, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Aaah oki. Thanks! I hope you pass your exams!! -- 18:14, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Ohmygosh! It’s amazing! Tysm!! And no, you don’t have to change anything. It’s amazing!! Thank you again! -- 13:45, November 9, 2018 (UTC) welp guess who it is again! yea um so i've never sure when i should report something to you/another admin or directly tell the user not to do it...? so sorry if i'm bothering you too much but anyway, I've been hanging around the recent wiki activity and i've noticed the same user as before has been commenting on some fanfics/spoofs saying that it's "lame" and "not funny" and so i thought i should tell you about that have a great day! You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 21:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) okay! You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 22:09, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Brams! Just wanted to let you know that I put up Imperfectly Lovely for adoption, and that Texaswild is going to adopt it. See ya around! -- 22:32, November 14, 2018 (UTC) yo brams its dog i hear you're an admin congrats!! now please send my sorry butt help lol, could you delete this page for me? thank you so much high goddess brams i will be forever indebted also im gonna sign this with my sig and i havent seen that thing in soo long im lowkey scared of what it last was lmao [[User talk:DogwoodFlowers|I'm really excited about burger. My favorite color is twelve.]] [[User:DogwoodFlowers|-Vylet, Excited About Burger]] 02:04, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Okay c: -- 16:04, November 15, 2018 (UTC) https://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Can_I_be_a_bureaucrat/admin%3F enough said [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Aaaa ok. Ty! -- 18:52, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey Brams! I wanted to let you know that this user used explicit language in one of their spoofs, and I wanted to let you know. It has a warning of the language, but idk... I’ll let you handle it. See ya around! -- 21:42, November 20, 2018 (UTC) There’s only one word, which is b*stard (they also put hell but it was a bit censored). I think it’s not as bad as other explicit words, but still should be brought to attention. -- 21:58, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Thanks for taking care of it! -- 22:28, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for telling me about the swearing, I have censored it. hello! how are you doing? i realize i'm not actually active here either but i haven't talked to you in awhile haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 23:50, December 1, 2018 (UTC) omg that's right you're in summer which means you graduated! congrats congrats ahhh i've been hella busy tbh and struggling under what is senior year :c but hopefully the worst of it will pass and i'll have a blast like everyone says i'm supposed to lol "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov def! uni sounds like it's gonna be a huge change and i have a few more months to see where i might be going next year c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov ah yeah going far away is scary D: is this your first time travelling alone then? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov yeah it's def something! i flew alone for the first time this summer and it was def exciting and terrifying at the same time. will your parents be going with you to see the university? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov ooh okay you go :D "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov that is good! is it pretty? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov oh that's neat! yeah in the us we have a lot of college towns where the college/university is located and those are always so pretty and awesome c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov well i'm glad to hear you like the place!! any plans for the summer now that you're free? "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov ahaha well you deserve the rest! you survived high school c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov only 6 more months HAHA "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov tbh tho i'll say its a long time but it'll probs pass by in a flash and suddenly hs is done "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov yeah o: i'm not sure if i'm looking forward to that or not "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov no yeah i'm excited for the stress free summer but at the same time hs was so important to me now that it's almost over that i'm pretty sad it's ending so soon "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov and i find it so sad that i'll probably never see any of my class friends ever again. like i'll only ever meet up with my close friends and then the others we'll probs just never cross each other's minds and that's crazy "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov oh that's cool! yeah i won't see anyone from my school at college unless i'm going to a public in my state haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov haha true! my state itself is already huge so rip "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov no way omg :O "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov DANG you right CA is so big LOL "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov very true teehee but not as big as texas c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov ahaha true tho "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Okay, thank you. The image was meant to be on a certain artical, not a userpage. Texaswild also did not ask my permission, so that’s why I made a complaint. And yes,I would prefer if he image was removed. --Owlmask 22:54, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, I told her I can make her a picture for her userpage if she gives credit. (: Because I'm a dork for Norwegian and also a massive dork for you HrafnFjöðr (talk) 16:19, December 8, 2018 (UTC) gOTCHA HrafnFjöðr (talk) 17:09, December 8, 2018 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN YOU BULLY Braaaaams Hey Brams, do you know if advertisement is allowed on here? I have a new roleplaying wiki with an interesting plot I just set up, and I want to get more people involved to make it a large and active community. I scanned over the rules but didn't see anything against it, but I'm also exhausted and may have skimmed over it by accident. Hope you had a good holiday!Stormstar 23:56, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Alright, lemme know what they tell you! Yeah, my holiday was alright. Had to syringe feed an unwilling cat on Christmas day at work, wasn't very fun. :'D Stormstar 00:59, December 28, 2018 (UTC) i think we're pretty lenient about that here? i'm not too sure o: i know back in the day we used to advertise nightclan and all those other rp sites but usually the advertising goes towards warriors stuff (and cause like half the users were part of the big rp sites like nc haha) so i think if it's warriors related its def okay and i'm sure it'd be fine even if its not? since there's no explicit rule i can't say it's not allowed haha this would be a question better suited for wetty but i'm gonna say it's fine "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Awesome, thank you, Brams! I'm guessing I'll just make a blog for it. c: Stormstar 15:32, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Heyy, just wanted to update you even though you already gave the green light, but advertising is completely chill and allowed :D Kade 03:50, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if I could advertise my wiki via blogpost? ~Owlz